1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium ion secondary battery.
2. Related Art
To prevent the short-circuiting between a positive electrode and a negative electrode of a lithium ion secondary battery, a technique of providing a tape with an insulating property (hereinafter referred to as “insulating tape”) at a part of the positive electrode and/or the negative electrode has been known. For example, JP-A-2006-147392 discloses a lithium ion secondary battery configured such that an insulating tape covers a part of a main plane of a positive electrode current collector included in a positive electrode and a part of a surface of an end of a positive electrode mixture layer included in the positive electrode.